Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to frequency switching and prediction, and more particularly to a frequency prediction method and an image processing device applying the method.
Description of the Related Art
To provide better viewing experiences, many image processing devices (e.g., a television and a set-top box) adopt numerous tuners to pre-process a channel that is likely selected next. Therefore, accurately predicting a next channel likely selected by a user is a critical mechanism in such image processing device.